The performance of conventional lithium battery systems is limited because they must include cathode materials that constrain the energy storage capacity of these cells on a per unit volume and mass basis. Typically, cathode materials include inorganic or organic compounds such as manganese oxide, vanadium oxide, lithium cobalt oxide and (CF)n. Although lithium has the highest columbic capacity, most available cathode materials have specific capacities that are less than 200 mAh/g. Metal/oxygen batteries offer high performance because cathode active materials are not stored in the battery. Oxygen from the environment is reduce at a catalytic air electrode surface forming either an oxide or peroxide ion that then reacts with cationic species in the electrolyte. The oxygen content of the battery accumulates as the battery discharges.
Accordingly, it is seen that a need exists for a system that provides regenerative energy source without a very large mass. It is to the provision of such therefore that the present invention is primarily directed.